


24h con Yukimura

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 viñetas que narran un día de Yukimura Seiichi, capitán del equipo de tenis del Rikkai, en el Rikkai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24h con Yukimura

**Author's Note:**

> Se trata de 30 fics independientes o casi. La mayoría de ellos se pueden leer sueltos, los más breves quizás pierdan sentido, pero los que tienen más de cien palabras son comprensibles. De todos modos el conjunto gana si se lee en orden. O eso creo yo. Contiene spoilers y algún que otro headcanon. Los fics transcurren una vez finalizado el anime. New Prince of Tennis no existe.

**01:00 (AM) Viendo las estrellas.**

–Mi amor –susurró, revolviéndose en la cama, sudando a mares y teniendo pesadillas de las que más le habría valido despertar.

Soñaba con aquello que más quería, tan lejano, tan triste, tan doloroso que le hacía ver las estrellas. Volvía a estar en esa sala, sobre la camilla, rodeado de verde y luego, la nada. Soñaba con el momento en que despertó, las voces todavía eran lejanas y creía que estaba en el cielo. Era eso o el plató de una película de los años cincuenta.

Pero solo estaba en el hospital, despertando de un largo letargo, solo que ahora no despertaba. Dormía y dolía y echaba de menos todo lo que amaba, porque todavía se sentía pegado a la cama, sudoroso, sin poder sujetar una raqueta, sin poder dar un paso hacia sus compañeros, hacia su equipo y el campeonato que les había jurado ganar.

–Mierda –dijo, abriendo los ojos de pronto y conteniendo la respiración.

 

**02:00 (AM) Pensando en…**

Se dijo que había noches así, en las que no importaba las veces que fuera a la cocina, se asomara al balcón o que se arriesgara a encender el televisor a una hora tan indecente: pasados cinco minutos el sueño acuciaba, pero el recuerdo de las pesadillas seguía ahí.

Seiichi se sentó al pie de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y una gota de sudor rodando por su frente. Pensaba si valía la pena irse a dormir, si sería mejor leer un libro o volver a la cocina a beber otro vaso más de agua. Pensaba en si algún día sus compañeros serían capaz de perdonarle, aunque insistieran en que no había nada que perdonar.

Se había disculpado con una sonrisa, intentando paliar el dolor, aunque sabía que él no podría perdonarse. Pero todo el mundo se apresuraba a negar la culpa o se encogía de hombros, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Alguna vez hay que perder, ¿no? Todo el mundo pierde. Todo el mundo yerra.

–Yo no. Yo no. Yo… ya no –murmuró, cogiendo el libro de la mesita y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Se abrió cerca de la mitad, no sabía por qué página exactamente y se acostó sin levantarse a mirarlo.

 

**03:00 (AM) Superando la tormenta.**

Una hora después volvía a estar en pie, de camino al baño y con los ojos cerrándosele de puro cansancio. No conseguía dormirse, a pesar del sueño que tenía; esperaba hacerlo pronto o al día siguiente el instituto sería un problema.

Estaba tan cansado que ya no le importaban las pesadillas, decidió que incluso las tomaría como buena señal; al menos significaría que estaba durmiendo. 

Cuando volvió a la cama se concentró en un redil infinito de ovejas y se esforzó por olvidar sus preocupaciones; se olvidó de sus compañeros y amigos, se olvidó de todo y de todos.

Menos del tenis.

Al menos no fue una pesadilla.

 

**03:33 (AM) (Al fin pudo dormir)**

Y durmió. Y soñó. E incluso en sueños jugó a tenis.

 

**04:00 (AM) Haciendo un esfuerzo.**

Se despertó de repente, convencido de que Sampras había elogiado su juego en primer lugar, pero más tarde lo había desdeñado; el elogio se convirtió en contraejemplos y consejos sobre cómo no jugar al tenis. No era digno de que nadie lo llamara El hijo de Dios, él no habría perdido jamás.

Intentando despejarse de pesadillas, se levantó a desgana a recoger el libro y lo devolvió a la mesita de noche. Luego volvió a buscar el marcapáginas, que también se había caído, y pasó un minuto muy largo buscando la página por la que se había quedado.

Tras volver a colocarlo todo en su sitio, Seiichi se metió en la cama, esforzándose por cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, decidiendo que aquella era la peor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Luego recordó la noche anterior a la operación y cerrar los ojos ya no le supuso ningún problema.

 

**05:00 (AM) Aguardando una llegada.**

Hablar con Renji siempre lo relajaba, era un chico amable, comprensivo y al mismo tiempo, duro y justo. Habló con él largo y tendido, atreviéndose a confesarle todas sus preocupaciones y temores, de una manera que jamás habría osado a poner en palabras ante nadie. Le confesó que el partido jugado contra Echizen aún lo atormentaba, por más que se esforzara por disfrutar del tenis, y entonces, aguardó.

El Renji real habría encontrado palabras para recordarle que su tenis era inigualable y que aquel partido había sido necesario para demostrarlo, le habría dicho que no tenía culpa de nada y que su tenis era mejor que nunca (como ya había hecho, él y el resto del equipo).

Pero el Renji de los sueños no dijo nada, su rostro se desvaneció en la oscuridad y Seiichi siguió durmiendo sin que la absolución que esperaba, llegara.

 

**06:00 (AM) Resplandeciendo.**

El sol apenas asomaba en el exterior, su luz apenas atravesaba la persiana y las agujas del reloj de la mesilla habían perdido su brillo. En la penumbra, las sombras apenas se distinguían: un libro en la mesita, una mano apoyada sobre la almohada, el reflejo del pelo que caía sobre el rostro de Seiichi, que al fin dormía tranquilo.

 

**06:50 (AM) (Era de esperar)**

En realidad no le sorprendía. Le daba rabia porque de haber estado más despejado bien podría haberlo previsto, pero no le sorprendía: se había levantado tarde.

Por suerte la mochila la tenía preparada con antelación, el desayuno no se lo hacía él y su madre se había ofrecido a llevarle a la estación. Con un poco de suerte cogería el siguiente tren de milagro y llegaría poco antes de que Genichirou diera por finalizado el calentamiento de la mañana.

Bromearía con que aquel día había hecho el calentamiento desde la estación al instituto. Estaba claro de que Genichirou no lo aprobaría, pero era su capitán y tampoco lo reprobaría. Al menos no delante del resto del equipo.

Ah, pero seguro que frunciría el ceño y menearía la cabeza, esforzándose por contenerse, pero sin conseguir disimularlo.

Se echó a reír mientras subía al tren. De pronto no le preocupaba tanto llegar tarde.

 

**07:00 (AM) Cediendo a la curiosidad.**

–…ocho, nueve, diez.  
–¡Renji!  
–¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…!

Arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda, y repetir. Seiichi gritaba el nombre de un miembro del equipo cada vez y este contaba, todos los días igual. Era una rutina que le relajaba, no importaba de qué ejercicio se tratara, formara parte del calentamiento, los estiramientos o el peloteo, todos los días escuchaba las voces de su compañero bajo su mandato. Era agradable.

–¡Kirihara!

Aunque a veces incluso la rutina se aburría de sí misma y ocurría algo inesperado.

–¡Kirihara! –repitió, levantándose y buscando a su compañero con la mirada.

Seguía haciendo abdominales de forma tan mecánica que Seiichi estaba convencido de que no habría oído su nombre ni aunque lo hubiera pronunciado al lado de su oreja. Alzando las cejas dirigió una mirada significativa a Genichirou, al que ni siquiera hacía falta semejante indirecta:

–¡Akaya! –gritó el subcapitán, y esta vez, Kirihara sí lo oyó–. ¡Te toca contar!  
–¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Uno, dos, tres…! –empezó a contar, más rápido de lo normal.

Seiichi no se molestó en seguir su ritmo, sino que se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros. Se fijó en que Kirihara se había sonrojado y en que Marui le comentaba algo a Nioh entre risas, en un susurro que también sacó una sonrisa maliciosa a su compañero, que se volvió hacia Kirihara.

Con una leve curiosidad, Seiichi se preguntó qué estarían tramando sus compañeros y si debía detenerlos. Desde que habían terminado los Nacionales los ánimos estaban algo exaltados en el equipo y Kirihara había sido diana de más fechorías de sus compañeros de las que Seiichi consideraba convenientes. Estaba claro que como capitán del equipo, su deber era averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo; para poner paz, por supuesto.

 

**08:00 (AM) Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás.**

Decidió hablar con Genichirou. Aunque como siempre, consideraba que si Kirihara no era capaz de descubrir los engaños y picardías de sus compañeros era culpa suya. Y aunque, igual de a menudo, solía regañar a Nioh por semejantes malignidades, ni el uno ni el otro parecían aprender la lección, ni siquiera Genichirou.

Renji solía mostrarse más comprensivo y en lugar de actuar después, prefería hacerlo antes. Por eso, tras hablar con Genichirou, habló con Renji.

Por supuesto que él podría haber intervenido por su cuenta, Nioh le habría escuchado y, esperaba, respetado, pero le gustaba delegar en sus amigos y que la decisión que llevaran a cabo fuera tomada de manera conjunta.

–Hablaré con Masaharu –contestó Renji.  
–Gracias.  
–Pero creo que deberías hacerlo tú –siguió diciendo, ignorando su agradecimiento–. Ahora que has vuelto, dudo que mi autoridad sea la misma de antes.  
–Tonterías. Los habéis entrenado durante mi ausencia, os respetarán.

Dio por zanjada la conversación antes de que Renji pudiera volver a contestar y siguió hablando con Genichirou sobre la tabla de entrenamiento de mediodía. Había pensado en cambiar algunos ejercicios y quería comentarlo con Genichirou.

 

**09:00 (AM) Confiando en...**

–¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?  
–Bien, gracias.  
–¿Te adaptas bien a las clases?  
–Sí.  
–¿No te has quedado atrás? Si tienes alguna duda…  
–No hace falta, gracias. Mis compañeros de equipo me han mantenido al día estos meses.

La profesora sonrió y asintió.

–Tienes muy buenos amigos. Supongo que hablas de Sanada y Yanagi. Tengo entendido que se hicieron cargo del club de tenis en tu ausencia.  
–Así es.  
–¿Cómo va el club? ¿Todo bien?

Seiichi asintió ahogando un suspiro de consternación. El trabajo de Genichirou y Renji había sido impecable, les habría confiado cualquier cosa, y lo había hecho. Pero sabía cuál era la pregunta que seguiría y que nada en el mundo, por mucho que lo hubiera deseado, haría que la profesora H. dejara de pronunciarla.

–¿Y te adaptas bien?

 

**10:00 (AM) Atacando y defendiendo.**

Durante el resto de la clase y parte de la siguiente, miró por encima del hombro a todo el que se dignó a dirigirse a él con el más leve asomo de condescendencia, compasión o conmiseración.

Cuando la subdelegada se ofreció a hacerle un resumen del trimestre anterior para los próximos exámenes se negó con un resoplido.

Poco después el compañero que se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás le pidió que le repitiera los ejercicios que había mandado la profesora para la siguiente clase y Seiichi le lanzó la libreta en que los había apuntado sin molestarse en mirarle.

Incluso a S. le contestó tras escrutarle con total seriedad durante unos segundos.

–¿Me puedes devolver la goma? Es que ha rodado y… –había preguntado, señalando bajo su silla.

Seiichi se agachó y dio un par de vueltas a la goma, de color blanca, sucia y redondeada por las esquinas por el uso.

–Gracias –contestó S., antes de salir huyendo.  
–De nada –murmuró Seiichi.

¿Es que nadie iba a preguntarle lo que realmente importaba? Y al mismo tiempo, ¿no podrían todos dejar de preguntarle cosas? Quería decirles a todos que lo único que le importaba era el tenis, ¿cómo podía adaptarse mal a eso? Pero, ¿quién iba a creerle? 

Había perdido. Habían perdido. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que era porque aún estaba convaleciente. Alguno (con coraje, sin duda) había afirmado que mejor habría sido para el equipo que se hubiera abstenido de jugar. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Y por qué habría de justificarse ante ellos?

Pero aun así, quería que todos supieran que jugar a tenis jamás sería un obstáculo para él.

 

**11:00 (AM) Saltando para alcanzar...**

–Va, ayúdame –dijo T., golpeándole la espalda

Seiichi se echó a reír, cruzado de brazos y echándose para atrás.

–Pero es que aún no entiendo cómo lo has hecho.  
–¿Y eso qué importa ahora? ¿Me ayudas o no?

De buena gana, Seiichi ayudó a su compañera a arrastrar el pupitre hacia las ventanas y cuando se subió con una silla a ella, sujetó de las patas con fuerza. Mientras T. siguió trepando, intentando alcanzar el pestillo superior de las ventanas. Apenas si llegaba de puntillas y Seiichi pensaba que tendría que ponerse a saltar para alcanzarlo, pero estaba haciendo algo con un coletero y un pedazo de papel, y parecía que funcionaba.

–Ya vuelve el profesor N. –comentó.  
–¡Imposible, aún no he terminado! –pero en ese momento la ventana cedió, golpeó contra la cabeza de T. y ésta se bajó de un salto–. ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó, mientras ayudaba a Seiichi a volver a colocar pupitre y silla en su lugar.

Enarboló satisfecha la pulsera rescatada, que se ató en un periquete mientras agradecía mil y una veces a Seiichi la ayuda prestada. El profesor N. entró cuando acaba de retirar la silla de su pupitre y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

–¿Has abierto tú esa ventana? ¿Cómo…?  
–Teníamos calor –dijo, y toda la clase asintió conforme.

 

**12:00 (PM) Avivando la llama.**

–¡Yukimura! ¡Ese chico tuyo es un demonio!

Seiichi se volvió hacia A., que se acercaba a él con tal ímpetu que durante un segundo creyó que se le iba a echar encima, con el pupitre y todo de por medio. Por supuesto, eso no lo amedrentó y se limitó a recibirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se preguntaba quién era exactamente el demonio al que se refería.

Bien podría ser Kirihara, o Nioh, o Marui. Siempre solía ser uno de los tres. Lo que no sabía era a quién se refería en ese momento su compañera de clase.

–No sé de quién me hablas –dijo.  
–¡Claro que sí! ¡Kirihara! ¡El chico de segundo!  
–¡Vaya! Me has estropeado la diversión.  
–¿Qué diversión? ¿De qué hablas? –exclamó entre confusa y enfadada.  
–La diversión de adivinar con qué miembro de mi equipo estabas enfadada –se burló–. Deberías haber empezado a darme pistas más sutiles, por ejemplo cómo lleva anudada la corbata, el pupitre en el que se sienta o dónde te lo has encontrado. Los conozco tan bien que incluso así podría haber adivinado de quién se trataba. Sin embargo me has dicho su nombre, me has estropeado la div…  
–¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Eres tan insoportable como Kirihara! –exclamó, haciendo temblar el pupitre de un golpe–. Dile… dile… que… ¡no hace falta que le digas nada! ¡Maldito criajo entrometido! –gritó, sonrojándose y alejándose de Seiichi.

Durante unos segundos la miró divertido, pensando que al final había sido una conversación muy entretenida. Luego meneó la cabeza pensando en si debía sacar el tema a colación con Kirihara o no. Probablemente lo hiciera, aunque sólo fuera para averiguar qué era lo que A. no le había querido contar.

 

**12:30 (PM) (Poesía de tres tipos)**

A la hora del almuerzo la biblioteca solía estar desierta, era el descanso que la mayoría de alumnos solían aprovechar para comer, no para buscar libros. Seiichi se incluía en esa mayoría casi todos los días, al igual que Genichirou, pero de vez en cuando Renji se las apañaba para que sus compañeros lo acompañaran a tan apacible lugar. Y Seiichi lo hacía con gusto.

–Estaré en el pasillo del fondo –indicó Seiichi, separándose de sus compañeros.

Vio a Genichirou debatirse entre a quién de los dos acompañar, pero en cuanto Renji le consultó algo, Seiichi aprovechó para escabullirse a su pasillo favorito. 

Cuando buscaba algún libro nuevo de poesía le gustaba hacerlo solo. No es que sus compañeros no supieran apreciarla, al contrario; no había nadie mejor que Renji si tenía alguna duda sobre la técnica y la métrica de la poesía; y nadie mejor que Genichirou si se trataba de poesía tradicional para hablar de historia. Pero a Seiichi, que se consideraba un romántico, le gustaba deleitarse con los sonidos, aunque no conociera su significado, o con frases bonitas, aunque su estructura pudiera considerarse sobre todo peculiar.

Ojeó algunas antologías de poemas clásicos, escogió un par de libros escritos por autoras extranjeras y añadió un último libro de un poeta del periodo Heian. Siempre le gustaba escoger un poeta del pudiera hablar con Renji y Genichirou.

 

**13:00 (PM) Deteniéndose para... (descansar)**

Los brotes parecían sanos, las ramas nuevas crecían a buen ritmo y con un poco de mimo florecerían pronto.

Seiichi acarició uno de los capullos con delicadeza. Entre el sol, el viento que soplaba en la azotea y el ligero olor de sus flores, empezaba a acusar la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

Embriagado por el cansancio se dejo llevar a un mundo en el que no estaba ni dormido, ni despierto, pero en el que le rodeaban las flores, las mariposas y alguna abeja que, con un zumbido insistente, no dejaba de recordarle que tenía que volver a clase.

–Sólo cinco minutos más –murmuró un par de veces, con los ojos cerrados y olvidándose de dónde estaba.

 

**14:00 (PM) Interviniendo tarde.**

Seiichi siempre había sido de la opinión de que los problemas de su equipo eran los suyos, cómo capitán y entrenador tenía el deber de procurar que el equipo estuviera siempre en la mejor forma posible. Incluso si eso incluía problemas que no tenían por qué relacionarse directamente con el tenis. Al menos, hasta abril, había estado convencido de ello.

–Es increíble –comentó K. asomándose a su cuaderno y observando las flores que acababa de dibujar Seiichi–. ¿Sabes su nombre?  
–Tal vez. ¿Qué te parece el Niophyta Akaeae?  
–No me suena de nada, ¿no tiene un nombre más… vulgar?  
–Puedes llamarlo, "¿qué voy a hacer con Nioh y Kirihara?"

Con un gesto instó a K. a mirar mejor el dibujo, donde observándolas de un modo diferente (y fijándose en los detalles que le señalaba Seiichi), pudo distinguir un ligero parecido con los miembros del club de tenis. Al verlo, K. se echó a reír.

–Kirihara es el chico de segundo, ¿no? ¿Te dan muchos problemas?  
–Son intranquilos.  
–Que educado eres siempre, en nuestro club el entrenador nos ha llamado de tantas formas diferentes que ya nadie puede impresionarnos con su verborrea. A ver, por dónde empiezo...  
–Déjalo, no hace falta que me ilustres. La fama del entrenador E. le precede.  
–Lo mismo pasa con Nioh. Tengo un compañero de club que va a su clase y, ¿sabes lo que dicen de él?  
–La verdad es que no me interesan los rumores.

K. echó una última ojeada a la libreta de Seiichi, antes de asentir con entusiasmo.

–Es un alivio ver que nos has cambiado nada, quizás en que dibujas mejor, pero sigues tomándotelo todo demasiado en serio. En cualquier caso nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, ¡a ver cuando me regalas un dibujo!

Seiichi pasó las hojas de su libreta sin prestarles mucha atención, la mayoría estaban en blanco y los pocos dibujos que habían ilustraban sus aficiones favoritas, nada que quisiera compartir. Volvió a observar el dibujo de su Niophyla Akaeae, preguntándose no tanto por los rumores en concreto que tan a menudo rodeaban a Nioh y a Kirihara, sino por el motivo de que siempre pareciera haber alguien hablando de ellos.

 

**14:22 (PM) (El chico más problemático del Rikkai)**

–Nioh, ¡Nioh! –gritó Seiichi, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero–. ¿No tienes clase?  
–He ido al baño. ¿Y tú?  
–Tengo clase de dibujo, he terminado pronto.  
–Ah, claro. ¿Tienes un minuto?  
–¿No piensas volver a clase?  
–No, no lo creo –desdeñó, meneando la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo.  
–Este trimestre está siendo duro, ¿no te parece? –comentó Seiichi, asomándose a su vez a las pistas de abajo, ahora vacías.  
–Cualquiera diría que tenemos que buscarnos un instituto nuevo –gruñó–. Es algo pesado.  
–¿Las clases? Luego me toca educación física –añadió, al ver que Nioh no tenía intención de contestar.  
–Esa es fácil, te la cambio por mi clase de mates –resopló–. Yukimura, he estado pensando en el equipo de tenis. Ya sé que Yagyuu ha dicho que iba a dejar el club de tenis, pero creo que puedo convencerle para que se pase a entrenar de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que el año que viene querrá unirse de nuevo al club.  
–Nioh –dijo Seiichi con su tono de capitán, haciendo callar a Nioh–. Ya hemos hablado con Yagyuu de esto y hemos decidido que no vendrá a entrenar.  
–Pero…  
–Estamos todos de acuerdo, Sanada, Yanagi y yo, y también Yaguu. El compromiso con el club es inquebrantable y desde el momento en que se unió dijo que sólo estaría hasta que terminaran los Nacionales.  
–¡No puede parecerte bien que se vaya!  
–Hubiera preferido que se quedara, es cierto, pero está en el consejo estudiantil y tiene responsabilidades.  
–¡Responsabilidades! –exclamó Nioh, pateando la pared–. ¡Por unos exámenes de mierda!  
–No son sólo los exámenes.  
–¡Y una mierda!  
–Nioh…  
–¡Me voy a clase!

Seiichi lo vio desaparecer con un portazo cuando el reloj indicaba el fin de la clase. Con menos intensidad Seiichi también volvió a su clase antes de que empezara la siguiente.

 

**15:00 (PM) Continuando la historia.**

La clase de educación física era la más fácil de todas. Tenía buenos recuerdos del primer año, cuando iba a la misma clase que Renji y Genichirou. Recordaba con cierto asomo de vanidad la sorpresa de profesores y compañeros, cuando alguien con su constitución despuntó en todas las competencias. Por supuesto, dicha sorpresa se veía acrecentada al compartir ese éxito con Genichirou, ya por entonces su amigo, y Renji, novato en el mismo club que ellos. Ciertamente, Seiichi recordaba esos días con cariño.

Ahora no era muy diferente, seguía destacando, aunque ya no sorprendía a nadie. Sabían que era el mejor, hasta los profesores lo tenían asumido y la única sorpresa, si se le puede llamar así, fue cuando su debilidad se reveló en forma de enfermedad. Desde entonces sólo había ido a peor, hasta el punto que cuando perdieron los Nacionales hubo quien no se sorprendió. Después de todo había estado ingresado en el hospital durante varios meses.

–¡Cinco segundos y medio! ¡No está mal, Yukimura!  
–No es justo. Se supone que has estado convaleciente, ¿cuándo nos dejarás ser los primeros en algo? –bromeó uno de sus compañeros, cuyo record de velocidad era similar al de Seiichi.

Seiichi sonrió y se sentó a su lado, aceptando la botella de agua que le tendía.

Aquel año no tenía remedio. Por muchas vueltas que le diera había dos cosas que habían terminado: los campeonatos de ese año y su estancia en el hospital. Al año siguiente estaría en un nuevo club de tenis con sus compañeros, junto a ellos la historia se repetiría y volverían a llegar a lo más alto. Y al año siguiente Kirihara también estaría con ellos. Y al siguiente… no, la historia no se repetiría: continuaría.

 

**16:00 (PM) Sintiendo el viento.**

Llegó a las pistas de tenis antes que ninguno de sus compañeros. Tan sólo estaban un par de miembros del club de primer curso, que sabedores de que los alumnos de tercero ya no competirían más ese año empezaban a saborear la posibilidad de convertirse en titulares de cara al año próximo. Respondió a sus saludos y reverencias antes de sugerirle algunos ejercicios para que fueran entrenando.

Cuando los de primero estuvieron inmersos en su peloteo, Seiichi se alejó hacia la pista opuesta, donde empezó a calentar con algunos ejercicios básicos. Con ellos era tan fácil mantener el control sobre la pelota, que igual que la raqueta, parecía una extensión de su propio cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que para él no había nada más importante que el tenis. Sabía que era igual para Genichirou, sentía que lo mismo era para Renji y esperaba que también lo fuera para Kirihara.

El benjamín de los titulares todavía no había conseguido derrotar a ninguno de los tres demonios del Rikkai. Y al año siguiente sería el capitán del equipo. ¿Qué iba a pasar con el club entonces? Observó de reojo a los chicos de primero, tan nuevos, tan verdes, pareciera que jamás habían tocado una raqueta antes de entrar al instituto, y sabía demasiado bien que así era para muchos.

No habría redención posible. No si él no estaba. Y si estaba… tampoco estaba muy seguro de eso ya.

La pelota golpeó contra la red y rodó hasta sus pies, con ayuda del viento. Seiichi inspiró y soltó el aire, recuperando la calma.

Miró la hora. Era temprano, todavía tenía tiempo.

 

**17:00 (PM) Recuperándose de una caída. (Pero no de otra)**

–¡Yukimura!  
–¡Capitán!  
–¡Seiichi!

Se levantó del suelo conteniendo una mueca. Se sacudió el polvo del uniforme y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

–Estoy bien –sonrió y casi se lo creyó.

No le dolía nada, no se había caído por culpa de su enfermedad, aunque el temor persistía. Se había tropezado, había sido tan simple como eso, un mal paso y al suelo. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba ahora, mientras ordenaba que todo el mundo volviera a sus ejercicios, es que él hubiera podido tropezarse.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Genichirou, temió que le hubiera leído el pensamiento, aunque tan solo le vio preocupado. Mejor así, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo peor de todo había sido descubrir que no era imbatible.

Ya no.

 

**18:00 (PM) Dando un vistazo.**

–¿Hoy no vas al hospital? –preguntó Marui.

Seiichi negó con la cabeza.

–Hasta la semana que viene no tengo que volver. Por suerte no tengo que ir cada día.  
–Ya, supongo que es una suerte.  
–¿Querías que me pasara por la pastelería de al lado?  
–¡No hace falta! ¡Puedes pasarte la semana que viene!  
–¡Marui! –le chistó Genichirou.  
–Hazme una lista. De hecho, igual podríamos invitar a todo el equipo.

En una fracción de segundo Seiichi vio la sorpresa y el terror en las facciones de Marui, pero con una mueca asintió, mientras echaba cuentas con los dedos de cuanto le supondría aquel acto de generosidad.

A Seiichi le gustaba la idea de visitar la pastelería tras la revisión en el hospital, le daría un motivo para dejar de pensar en cuestiones médicas y nunca estaba demás visitarla, sin duda su olor era mucho más agradable que el del hospital.

Se despidieron en la siguiente parada, la suya y de Genichirou. Desde que podía recordar habían ido y vuelto juntos al instituto, era un camino en el que habían hablado de todo, pero en tantos días, también habían tenido tiempo de caminar en silencio en muchas ocasiones, tantas que Seiichi conocía cada uno de los silencios de su compañero.

–No ha sido para tanto –dijo Seiichi en tono conciliador.  
–De todos modos, creo que deberías haber adelantado tu visita al hospital –rezongó Genichirou, haciendo hincapié en la primera parte de la frase.  
–Me he tropezado. Sólo ha sido eso.

Genichirou dejó el tema durante un rato, pero Seiichi lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no había dejado de pensar en él. Se le ocurrió la idea de que él era para Genichirou, lo que los pasteles eran para Marui; algo de lo que estar siempre atento, de lo que no perder de vista. Y no es que le desagradara que Genichirou le echara un vistazo de vez en cuando, él hacía lo propio como capitán que era.

–Tengo que comentarte una idea que se me ha ocurrido con respecto a Kirihara. Creo que te gustará encargarte de ella –comentó, cambiando de tema y empezando a hablar de su favorito: tenis.

 

**19:00 (PM) Experimentando algo nuevo.**

Seiichi se sintió palidecer, durante un segundo creyó que se desmayaría y entonces sí que no habría podido negar la evidencia. Pero el segundo pasó y supo recuperar la compostura.

–¿Una carta de amor? –preguntó, sosteniendo un folio, en apariencia normal, en su mano. Aún estaba doblada.  
–¡No la leas, no la leas, devuélvemela! –suplicó Sayuri hasta las lágrimas.  
–¿Pero la has recibido o la has escrito tú? –preguntó Seiichi, mientras se la devolvía.  
–¡Es un secreto! –gritó Sayuri, arrancándole la hoja de las manos y encerrándose en su habitación.

Seiichi tragó saliva y se echó a reír en silencio, pensando que aquel que dijo que las cartas de amor siempre llegan tarde no había tenido una hermana pequeña.

 

**20:00 (PM) Llegando a una meta.**

Ayudó a recoger la mesa, lo que siempre agradecía su madre. Sayuri iba en cabeza, aunque también, como siempre, era la que menos cosas llevaba: su vaso y una servilleta.

–¿Papá hoy también volverá tarde?  
–Sí, pero no te preocupes por él, yo le acompañaré cuando vaya a cenar. Tú vete a dormir pronto.  
–Pero si estoy bien –contestó Seiichi, acostumbrado a mantener la misma discusión cada noche desde que volviera a casa.  
–Tienes que descansar, relájate un rato y luego acuéstate.  
–¡Pero me tiene que ayudar con los deberes! –exclamó Sayuri, que acaba de descubrir que se había dejado su plato sin recoger.  
–¿Todavía no has acabado tus deberes? –la reprendió su madre.  
–Es que me gusta que Seiichi me ayude.

Seiichi le guiñó un ojo mientras la empujaba fuera de la cocina.

–Puedo relajarme mientras le echo un ojo a los deberes de Sayuri. Creo que tengo fuerzas suficientes para eso.  
–De acuerdo, pero no te canses mucho. ¡Sayuri! –exclamó su madre–. ¡No canses a tu hermano!  
–Estoy bien. Todo ha salido bien, la etapa de hospitales y desmayos ya ha terminado.

Vio a su madre asentir, distraída, mientras se dedicaba a sus cacharros de la cocina. Seiichi siguió a su hermana escaleras arriba, un dechado de energía a la que oía abrir las puertas con más energía de la cuenta. La imitó subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, repitiéndose para sí que efectivamente, todo había terminado ya.

 

**21:00 (PM) Ahuyentando las sombras.**

Estaba muy delgado. Tenía los brazos muy finos y se le notaban las costillas. Es cierto que nunca había sido de constitución fuerte, como Genichirou, pero en esos momentos incluso Renji tenía más músculo que él. Y eso que tras la rehabilitación había entrenado con tal ahínco, que casi había creído que volvía a ser el que era. Se preguntaba si volvería a serlo algún día. Si podría olvidar que ya no podía ser el vivo ejemplo de un ganador invicto. Se preguntaba si podría serlo si no volvía a perder nunca, pero incluso Sanada, el mejor jugador del año, perdió una vez con Tezuka y seguía perdiendo contra él mismo.

Sintió como una leve angustia amenazaba con atenazarle. Terminó de ponerse el pijama en un segundo y cerró la puerta del armario de golpe, ocultando el espejo de su interior. Mucho mejor así, con las sombras donde pertenecían: en el interior de un armario.

 

**21:15 (PM) (Alguien con quien hablar)**

A esas horas Genichirou ya estaría durmiendo, era un chico de costumbres fijas y sabía que se acostaba temprano, así como que también madrugaba más que nadie. Por eso decidió llamar a Renji.

–¿Sí? –contestó al otro lado del teléfono, completamente despejado.  
–He estado hablando con Genichirou esta tarde. Tenemos un plan para el club de tenis del Rikkai.  
–Oh, estupendo –dijo Renji–. Espero tener algún papel en él.  
–Por supuesto. Cuento contigo para enseñar a Kirihara.  
–¿Enseñar? ¿No entrenar? Imagino que de esa parte se encarga Genichirou.  
–Sí. Había pensado en cambiar el programa de entrenamiento y he diseñado uno completamente nuevo, especialmente pensado para los chicos de segundo y primero. Verás…

Hablaron largo y tendido, para regocijo de Seiichi. Durante su estancia en el hospital había tenido tiempo de sobra para tener ideas que nunca pudo poner en práctica, tan lejos como estaba de su propio equipo. Por no hablar que en cualquier otro momento aquella le habría parecido una hora intempestiva a la que llamar por teléfono. Pero era Renji. Se trataba de su equipo, al que por fin podía volver a entrenar.

 

**22:00 (PM) Terminando con...**

Sopló para hinchar el estómago de la grulla y durante un rato jugó con ella, observándola a contra luz y creando sombras en la pared con ayuda de la lámpara de su escritorio.

Cuando ingresó en el hospital se propuso muchas cosas: estudiar más, aprender más sobre las plantas de su jardín, contar hasta diez antes de que Nioh y Kirihara acabaran con su paciencia, incluso hacer mil grullas si eso ayudaba a que se recuperara, tal y como su hermana le había propuesto. En resumen, su intención era ser mejor persona.

Lo de las grullas al principio le había parecido una tontería, y tenía muy claro que no haría ni cien. Pero algunos días, cuando se le había olvidado contar hasta diez o apenas le había dado tiempo a terminar los deberes, hacía una grulla mientras repasaba el día. Cuando la guardaba en el cajón con las demás grullas, lo hacía con la convicción de que aquel día había terminado y que al siguiente lo haría mejor.

 

**23:00 (PM) Caminando sobre hielo.**

–Me encantaría ser así de guapa –señaló Sayuri, siguiendo con el dedo los movimientos de la patinadora, tan fluidos que Seiichi estaba convencido de que era eso lo que tenía hipnotizada a su hermana.  
–Ya eres muy guapa.  
–No tanto como ella. Mira. Mírala.  
–Ya la estoy mirando.

Se deslizaba con el hielo con suavidad, pero Seiichi creía en sus palabras: Sayuri era tan guapa, o incluso más, que la patinadora. Seguía con mucha gracia los movimientos de la patinadora, moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, con los ojos abiertos como platos y brillantes del sueño. De vez en cuando amenazaban con cerrársele, pero siempre los abría con el siguiente bostezo.

–¿La sigues viendo? –preguntó con los ojos medio cerrados.  
–Sí –mintió Seiichi.  
–Es muy guapa –susurró, apoyándose sobre el brazo de su hermano y quedándose dormida casi al instante.  
–No tanto como tú –contestó Seiichi.

 

**23:45 (PM) (Más sombras)**

Dejó el libro en la mesilla al lado de la cama, al final se había entretenido leyendo y se le había vuelto a hacer tarde. Y eso que la noche anterior apenas había dormido por culpa de las pesadillas. Las recordó brevemente y sintió la tentación de leer un poco más. Cualquier cosa por no volver a tenerlas. Aunque fuera estar terriblemente cansado.

 

**24:00 (AM) Viviendo en un sueño.**

Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas ni sueños. 

Descansó hasta la hora en que su despertador sonaba habitualmente y esta vez lo oyó y se despertó a su hora, no cogería el siguiente tren ni desesperaría a Genichirou llegando tarde.

No todos los problemas se solucionarían al día siguiente, pero cuando vio a Nioh le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con él y que creía que al año siguiente Yagyuu volvería al equipo. Y cuando vio a Kirihara entrenar, estuvo convencido de que sería el capitán que el Rikkai merecía. Y cuando volvió a casa junto a Genichirou le dijo que no se preocupara por él, que se encontraba mejor cada día y que aún tenían tres años de instituto por delante en los que nadie se atrevería a dudar que el Rikkai es invencible.


End file.
